


WANT SOME CANDY?

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Candy Canes, Freeform, M/M, krampus-junkrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	WANT SOME CANDY?

 

Mako sighed, it wasn’t easy to live with a creature that had an uncontrolled libido.

 

His Krampus-boyfriend that he called Jamie was like a bunny in heat and tried to get humped by him often.

 

They had sex of course but the Krampus was not satisfied, no, he wanted more and more.

 

Mako had enough. He started to ignore his boyfriends pleads for lovemaking, and when Jamie tried something Mako threatened throwing him out in the snow to calm his urges.

 

Days passed and Jamie let Mako alone. When he had his urges, he hid somewhere and did it alone.

 

One day Mako was going shopping. “Do you need anything?”

 

Jamie thought for a moment. “Can you buy me candy canes please?”

 

“Sure.” Mako said and left, having no clue what would happen.

 

Mako came back and found Jamie sitting on the sofa and his tail was wiggling, he looked like a dog who was excited for their owner coming back.

 

Mako gave the candies to Jamie who thanked him and hurried off.

 

Mako was putting other groceries away when he heard noises coming from the bedroom.

 

He walked there and peeked through the door that was open little bit.

 

Mako saw Jamie having a bow on his tail and he was sucking one of the candy canes.

 

Jamie sucked and licked the candy before he turned on all fours and started to insert the cane inside his ass.

 

He lolled his tongue out when the tip went in his hole and he started to move it.

 

Mako sat there in silence, feeling his pants starting to tent. 

 

He stood there for a moment before going in. “What are you doing?”

 

Jamie wasn’t surprised when he heard Mako’s voice. “You didn’t give me the stick, so I had to find and use something else to fill my needs.”

 

He panted, turned to look Mako with blushed face and saw Mako’s boner. “Is this turning you on huh? You like to see me filling my hole?”

 

Mako grinned. “Yeah, your show turned me on. And now you have to pay for it.”

 

He went to the bed and sat down, making it sink a little bit. Mako looked at Jamie before the took the cane from his hand and started to play with it in Jamie’s hole.

 

Jamie gasped when Mako moved the cane deeper in his ass, touching his sweet spot. “Mako, please, I want your stick.”

 

“I thought you wanted to do it alone?” Mako chuckled.

 

“No, I want you. Your cock is much better and thicker than the candy.” Jamie rolled his hips with the candy’s movements. “Please…”

 

Mako smiled. “Okay, you can have it.”

 

He removed his clothes, took some lube and smeared it on his cock. He sat up and sifted himself behind Jamie.

 

He took his cock and teased the hole before pushing it in.

 

Jamie moaned, feeling getting filled up. “It’s so big…”

 

Mako started to move in and out. He saw Jamie’s tail and had an idea. He grabbed and pulled it, making Jamison yelp.

 

“Ah, Mako, you know how sensitive my tail is yes?”

 

“Yeah, and that’s why I will give you extra pleasure.” Mako grinned and started to pound harder while pulling Jamies tail.

 

Mako even spanked Jamie little bit, making his buttocks red and him making lewd sounds.

 

Jamie’s mouth was open, his tongue lolled out and his face was getting hot.

 

Mako felt Jamie’s hole clenching his cock, making him know that he was ready to cum.

 

He was coming too. “Now take my load you little slut.”

 

Few hard pounds and Mako came growling and Jamie shouted in ecstasy.

 

Mako kept filling Jamie’s hole while Jamie bit a pillow and let the sensations take over his body.

 

Both were catching their breaths, Mako took the cock and saw the cum leaking down on the bed.

 

Jamie panted, feeling the cum leaking from his ass to his legs and on the bed. 

 

He took some of it to his fingers and licked them. “Yummy.”

 

Mako rolled on his back and Jamie crawled on him. “Thanks Mako, that was awesome.”

 

“You know, when we had rested, we can have another round.”

 

“Really? Oh Mako…” Jamie smiled and hugged Mako.

 

“But with one condition…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Mako grinned mischievously. “I want to put my cock and the candy canes in your ass.”

 

Jamie looked Mako with heated face before he grinned too. “That sounds aces, let’s do it.”

 

 

These pics gave me the inspiration to write this fic :) The pics are made and owned by [TroijanDarts](https://twitter.com/TroijanDarts) who gave me permission to use these <3

 


End file.
